


Love Recognized

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel Luthor ruminates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Recognized

His son was in love. Truly and irrevocably in love, though he didn't seem to know it. To a father, it was easy to see, and to identify as the type of love that could break a man into a million glittering shards. It was the type of love that made the gentlest of men into monsters; where the neighbors say, "They were such a lovely couple," as the Coroner chalks around the bodies.

This was a love that tragedies were written about, doomed for death, madness, or ruin. This kind of love started wars, caused empires to fall, and destroyed everything around them. It made the harshest of men weep and the most religious commit suicide. It caused nothing but despair and devastation.

Dad knew he should swoop in and, once again, save his son before it was too late. Close the plant and send him back to school, or fake a kidnapping and never pay the ransom. Even making the term "jailbait" literal was a better choice than allowing this love to happen.

But, for the first time, Dad was going to do nothing. He would let his son stumble around blindly and without a safety net; let him make his own mistakes and apologies; let him realize his feelings without distracting him and act on his emotions without censure.

Because this also was a love that storybooks were written about, ending in happily ever after.

 

End


End file.
